Life After Hogwarts
by bncsammy
Summary: What's life going to be like after Hogwarts, jobs, relationships, and such. My first fic ever, bad at summaries...PG just in case. RR!
1. Prologue: Friends Forever

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my very first fan fic so please review and be gentle. Let me know if you think I should go on with this or just leave it as a one shot. Thanks for taking time to read my story and don't forget to review, no flames please.

**Life After Hogwarts**

In the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the sun shone in through the enchanted ceiling, revealing a bright cloudless sky. Below at the Gryffindor table three best friends talked about their future plans, for this was the last day of their seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

"What do you plan to do when you get home Harry?" asked Ron.

"Well firstly I'm going to buy a place so I won't have to go back to the Dursley's. I was thinking a flat in London, close to the Ministry of Magic. I'm going to start my training to be an auror." Ever since Sirius's death, he had been driven by his memory to be an auror; he wanted to stop the dark wizards from killing people he loved. He couldn't let that keep happening, never again he was always telling himself.

"What about you Ron? You planning on the quiditch thing?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah!" he said excitedly. "I meant to tell you guys, the Chudley Cannons accepted me as their new keeper, isn't it great?"

"Oh honey, that's wonderful!" cooed Hermione, kissing Ron's cheek. The had become a couple in the summer before their seventh year, both realizing the attraction that had been there since they had known each other.

"Congratulations mate," Harry said smiling.

"What about you 'Mione?" said Ron.

"Well your Dad has asked me to work with him in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department. I figured he could use the help since I know a lot about muggles. Especially since he is clueless on the way most of the muggle things work."

"That's great," Ron said kissing her forehead.

"So when's the wedding going to be?" Harry asked.

"Well we are going for this summer, but we aren't exactly sure what date yet. We'll keep you posted," Hermione said with a huge grin. "Oh, look at the time, we better be going or we'll miss the train home."

The got up and went to the Professors table and said their good-byes and went into the entrance hall to grab their trunks. "I'm going to miss this place, it's been home for so many years," Harry said sentimentally. He had never felt like anywhere else was a home, except maybe the Burrow, but he was never there long enough so that didn't count.

They got in an empty carriage and watched the Hogwarts castle disappear behind them, taking them to Hogsmeade station and away from all they had ever known. For now they were going to face the real world, but at least they were going towards it together.

The ride home was full of talking and laughing and memories, but they were drawing closer to the platform. Once on the platform they said goodbye to their friends and they walked through the barrier together. "Even if our time at Hogwarts is over, at least we are always going to see each other. Friends forever," said Ron, and Hermione and Harry repeated it and they all hugged and walked on. They were headed to the burrow, to a graduation party in their honor, the famous trio, friends forever.

Please Review and tell me what you think! Thanks!

bncsammy


	2. Advice

Disclaimer: I own nothing....sad huh? :(

A/N: Here's the 2nd chapter of my story...hope you guys like it, sorry it took so long, but im still not sure where i want to go with the story and all. Please read and review, thanks!

**Advice**

Two Months Later

"Ron! Get up! We are meeting Harry today at The Leaky Cauldron, remember?" Hermione yelled at him from the kitchen. Ron stirred at the sound of her yelling and was instantly hit with the aroma of her cooking breakfast. He jumped off the bed with a smile on his face, and raced in the kitchen to eat breakfast, one of his favorite things.

He walked into the kitchen and planted a kiss on Hermione's forehead. After Ron got the position of Keeper on his favorite quiditch team he bought a flat in London, and soon after asked Hermione to move in with him. He wanted to be able to be close to her all the time. Of course she was thrilled about this.

"Why does Harry want to meet with us today? I know there's a reason but I can't remember." said Ron in between bites of eggs and bacon.

"Well you probably don't remember because he never told us exactly why we were meeting, except he needed to tell us something, he was very vague in the owl he sent," she said not looking up from the dishes she was washing the muggle way, she liked doing somethings without using magic, it reminded her of her parents.

"I wonder what it could be about? Well I guess we'll find out soon. I'm going to take a shower and then we can get going." With that he walked back into the bedroom and took a quick shower, and he found himself thinking of how lucky he was with everything that was going on his life. Ten minutes later he was out of the shower, dressed, and ready to go.

"Come on love, let's go, or we'll be late." With that they apparated to The Leaky Cauldron and saw Harry waiting for them at a small table towards the back of the pub.

"Hey Mate!" Ron said shaking Harry's hand as they sat down, Hermione hugged Harry and took her seat too.

"So what's up? What did you need to talk to us about?" Hermione asked him, really interested.

"Well, I just saw Ginny yesterday, we had lunch and just hung out for a while. And while we were sitting at dinner holding hands, I realized that I want to spend the rest of my life with her, I want to be the man she comes home to, I want to be the one to wake up with her, I want to protect her and love her and have kids and--."

"Whoa mate! I think we get what your saying." Ron said cutting Harry off and laughing with Hermione about the lovestruck look on their best friends face. "Aww...he's IN LOVE!" squealed Hermione, grinning from ear to ear.

Harry blushed beet red, "Yeah, I sure am..."

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to tell her or what?" Ron asked him.

"Well, that's where you guys come in, what do you think I should do? I mean I want to tell her, but do you think she'll freak out and never speak to me again?"

"Harry, how thick can you be? Ginny has loved you since forever, of course she would be happy, you should just suck it up and tell her how you feel, especially before she goes back to school, it'll make her year better knowing that you love her." Hermione seemed to have all the answers, and Harry was glad that he talked to her and Ron before he told Ginny how he felt.

"Well I think I'm going to go owl her and ask her to dinner tonight and tell her then." he said confidently. "Well I better go and do that and I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," he said getting up to hug Hermione and Ron goodbye before apparating to his flat to owl Ginny a.s.a.p.

Dearest Ginny,

I was wondering if you would like to join me tonight for dinner. I have something very important to talk to you about and I would love to see you again. Please owl me soon and let me know if you would like to come tonight.

With much love,

Harry

He called to Hedwig so that he could tie the letter to her foot. "Take this directly to Ginny, and wait for her reply before you come back." With that she hooted and flew out the window.

So, what do you think? I'm worried about this cause it's my first fic and all. Please read and review! THANKS!! :)

Bncsammy


	3. Ginny's Worry

Disclaimer: I own no Harry Potter.

A/N: Ok Chapter 3 is up, sorry that it's so short, but im still deciding where to go, please be patient with me. Thanks to those who have reviewed, you've helped so much. Individual thanks are after the chapter. On with the story!

**Ginny's Worry**

Ginny was busy doing household chores at the burrow, humming happily to herself, and thinking about how lucky she felt to be dating the love of her life. She only hoped he felt the same. It seemed like he did, when they were together everything felt right, like they were always meant to be together, but she was always a little unsure in the back of her mind. While she was thinking this she heard a tapping at the window next to the sink where she was washing dishes. She grinned when she saw that it was Hedwig and that the owl had a letter tied to her foot. She quickly opened the window and let Hedwig in, patting the owl gently, and giving her a snack before she opened the letter and began to read it.

Dearest Ginny,

I was wondering if you would like to join me tonight for dinner. I have something very important to talk to you about and I would love to see you again. Please owl me soon and let me know if you would like to come tonight.

With much love,

Harry

'How sweet,' she thought to herself. She loved being with him so of course she wanted to go, but she was very curious about what was so important that he wanted to talk to her about. Hopefully it was something good, like he wanted to be with her forever or....oh no....what if it's not good at all? What if he doesn't want to be in a long distance relationship? What if he's breaking up with me? 'Ok I need to calm down!' Her head was buzzing with thoughts good and bad of what Harry could be wanting to talk about. 'I just need to wait until I hear from him and not get so worked up over nothing.' She smiled and started to think clearly soon enough, so that she could send a reply back with Hedwig who seemed to be waiting impatiently to get back to Harry. She pulled out parchment and scribbled a reply that she would love to go and she couldn't wait and a good time to pick her up. She tied the letter to Hedwig and sent her on her way. 'Keeping my fingers crossed!' she thought hopefully to herself.

Thanks to the following for reviewing my story, you guys are awesome!

**nico goldeye**: thanks for being the first reviewer and telling me to continue, that helps so much!

**ronsfavfan18**: thank you for also encouraging me to continue and i will definetly check out your stories, thanks for the support!

**Emma Barrows**: your a doll! thanks so much for your review, it's nice to know that people think my fic is awesome, i will definetly check out your fics too, thanks again!

**Black-Midnight-Oasis**: thanks for giving me some tips on the story, Ron is a little OOC when it came to Harry/Ginny, but that's because they have been dating a while, I think I left that out of the story for some stupid reason, sorry that wasn't more clear. I know the chapters are a little rushed but it's my first fic, i hope to get the hang of it soon. Thanks for your review!

And thank yous to everyone who took time to read it! It means a lot! Please read and review this chapter, sorry so short!!

Bncsammy


End file.
